Through The Eyes Of A Child
by MelAnderson
Summary: A dream came true when Blaine and Kurt got married and also adopted a young girl named Elizabeth. They are a family now and soon find themselves in their first real fight. After coming home later than usual, Blaine confronts Kurt and lets out his frustration. There's only one person who can fix this: their 5 year old daughter Lizzie, who knows exactly what to do.


So we all know that Kurt will get married when he is 21, and it's quite obvious that Blaine will be his husband. And because the idea of them having a daughter named after Kurt's mother is just so damn cute, I decided to write something that could happen, so here you go! I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Through The Eyes Of a Child**

"I just can't believe that you did this, Kurt!" Blaine was standing in front of the couch where Kurt had sat down after he came home from work, an important meeting to be exact.

"Blaine, it was someone from work, how many times do I have to tell you this?" Kurt defended himself and crossed his arms.

"Someone from _work_? Then tell me why you went to a bar with him!" Although Blaine had never felt so deceived before in his life, he tried to hide his sadness and let out his anger instead.

"We just drank something together and had a chat, nothing else. I just wanted to be nice because he is new in town and new in the business, and I just told him about the new project we're all working on!"

"Yeah, right! _Work__!_" Blaine mimicked and darted an angry glance at him.

Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine was still sulky and acted like a child. He had never seen his husband like this before and he wished that it would've stayed this way. "What is wrong with you? It's not like I cheated on you, Blaine! He is my co-worker! I don't have anything else on my mind than being a friend!"

"And what about him? What if _he_ intended more? God, Kurt, sometimes you're just so damn naive!"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Kurt, you're a _father_, you have a family with me as your husband, and it's also not fair that you enjoy yourself and I'm here at home and have to take care of Lizzie on my own! What kind of father are you?"

"Oh, hold on! Did you really just say that? _Really_, Blaine?" Kurt had raised his hand to stop his husband from saying more. If at all possible, it just got more personal than before. "I can't believe that you resort to _that_!"

"Because it's true, Kurt, it's _fucking true_! You've never been so irresponsible and reckless before!" Blaine had never said something like this to Kurt and he didn't feel any good when he did so. It broke his heart, to be exact.

"For God's sake, it was just a drink! Have we reached that point where you forbid me to talk with other men? Because everything I do results in sleeping with them? Is this what you're implying, are you really so bigoted?" Kurt shouted at Blaine and his cheeks blushed. If he wouldn't calm down within the next seconds, he was sure that he would lose his temper.

Blaine shook his head, refusing to tolerate anything Kurt said. "I think you don't understand, Kurt. As a husband and father you have responsibilities, such as coming home every day to spend time with your family and just be there for them. And what did _you_ do? You come home an hour before midnight and expect me _not_ to freak out? On top of that, you spent the night with another man and let me wait here for you to come home!" At this point Blaine had raised his hands to gesture wildly with them, not knowing a better way to show his anger. "You could've at least let me know that you would come home later!"

"Because that would've made such a huge difference!" Kurt replied with dry sarcasm and rolled his eyes. "You just _don't_ want to accept it, Blaine! It was as harmless as it can be! Why are you always such a drama queen?"

"Always?!" This was enough for Blaine, he bursted with anger. "I'm not a drama queen!" By now, his voice got louder, he couldn't control it any longer. After everything he and Kurt have been through, he never thought that he would have to deal with something like this so soon.

"Yes, you are!" Kurt insisted. "And I don't have to defend myself in front of you for this! I have done nothing wrong!"

"Should I write it down for you?" Blaine asked snippy and pretended to grab a pen and a sheet of paper.

"Alright, enough!" Kurt declared and raised his hands for clarification. He sprang up to his feet and walked away from Blaine around the couch. "I've said everything I wanted to say, I'm off to bed! Feel free to sleep on the couch tonight if you don't want to sleep in one bed with your _stupid_ husband!" Saying this, he turned around to leave the living room.

"Kurt! That's ridiculous!" Blaine yelled after him and then added, "_You're_ ridiculous!" Great, now he could do nothing else than insulting Kurt.

But Kurt had left the room, avoiding Blaine's eyes. He went into their bedroom and pointedly slammed the door behind him as loudly as he could. The sudden silence that followed hit Blaine like a punch in the face. He let himself fall onto the couch and then burried his head in his hands. Kurt was right on some points, but Blaine was just too proud to admit it.

And so he just sat on the couch, surrounded by silence, all he could hear was his own heart beat. He still breathed heavily and felt the beginning of a headache. _Great! This couldn't have gone any worse!_ he thought and just wanted to leave the flat to let his tormenting thoughts be blown away by a refreshing night breeze outside. When he was about to grab a blanket to sleep on the couch, he heard footsteps coming nearer.

"I thought you said everything you wa-" He turned around to the corridor and looked into the brown eyes of his daughter. "Oh, Lizzie, I'm sorry!"

"Dad?" she asked sleepy, rubbed her left eye and blinked at her father. She was holding her favourite teddy in her arms and could barely keep her eyes open.

"Come here, Lizzie." Blaine pointed at the spot next to him and waited for his daughter to sit down. "Did we wake you?" Elizabeth nodded and put her head on Blaine's arms. He immediately lifted her up and placed her on his lap, her head on his shoulder. "Sorry, sweetie, we didn't mean to."

"Did you fight, you and daddy?"

"Yes, but don't worry, everything will be alright again tomorrow."

"But why did you fight?" Elizabeth asked and looked at her teddy, patting his smooth head.

"Parents stuff, nothing you have to worry about, Lizzie," Blaine repeated and also looked at the teddy in her hands. It was a present from Kurt, so obviously he was wearing a small striped bowtie. Blaine immediately felt a pain in his chest when he looked at it.

"I heard you say that you think it's unfair that you had to take care of me on your own tonight and that daddy wasn't here to help you."

"Yeah, I _did_ say that, but I didn't really mean it. I love spending time with you, you know that. When people are mad, they tend to overreact, you know, and I just thought your daddy would be more sorry if I said that to him," Blaine explained and just then he realized what he said to Kurt and regretted it. If he could turn back time...

"I think you did great, dad, the pasta was delicious!" Elizabeth said with a smile as she patted her stomach.

Blaine laughed out loud and had to grab his daughter to take her into his arms. "Thank you, that's the nicest thing someone has ever said about my cooking!" Normally Kurt made dinner, Blaine didn't even have one-tenth of Kurt's cooking talent. That's why he had to try out one of the pasta recipes from his mother he had always loved when he was young. Now he was glad that Elizabeth liked it as well, it made the evening a bit less a disaster.

"I'm sure that when you give daddy a piece of the pasta, he stops being mad at you. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, you should know that, dad!"

Blaine smirked and nodded. "You're probably right, sweetie, but you ate all of it, there's nothing left." Suddenly Elizabeth's smile started to fade and she looked sadder every second. "Hey, it's not _your_ fault that daddy and I had a fight, you understand?"

"Then whose fault is it?" she asked and looked at her father with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid you have to blame me, sweetie," Blaine replied contritely and heard his daughter gasp.

"But, daaad, what did you do?" Elizabeth pouted and frowned uncomprehendingly.

"I did Kurt injustice, and I'm totally regretting everything I said right now."

"You and daddy just have to talk and then kiss, that's what you always do."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at this. He wished that he as an adult could see everything through the eyes of a child again, everything would be simpler. "I'm afraid it's not so easy, Lizzie. See, your daddy and I now have you for five years and we have to take care of you every second, and that can be pretty exhausting..."

"But you always say that I'm the best child anyone could have!"

Blaine smiled. "That's true, Kurt and I are the luckiest parents on earth. We never thought that we would have such a lovely daughter!" He gently pinched her cheek and made her laugh. "See? You're a dream coming true."

"Maybe you can ask Uncle Coop if I can visit him for one weekend and then you and daddy can be alone and go out for dinner or watch a movie together!" Elizabeth suggested and started to smile at that thought. "It's been years since I last saw Uncle Coop!"

"It's been a _week_!" Blaine protested and smirked. "But that's a good idea, sweetie, I'm gonna call Cooper tomorrow and ask him." Elizabeth nodded and made her teddy stand on her knee and let him jump up and down.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have to sleep on the couch? You never sleep here."

"It's best if daddy and I spend the night separated, sometimes parents have to do that," Blaine explained and let his hand wander through his daughter's hair.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want to! I'm sure there's enough space for you when we let Ted and Fluffy sleep on the ground tonight."

"Thank you, but I think they would be very sad if the had to sleep on the cold ground, I don't want to be responsible when they get a cold." Blaine softly nudged Elizabeth's nose.

"But, dad, they are not real, they _can't_ get sick!"

"Oh yes, they can, sweetie! And I have no problem with sleeping on the couch. Besides, the living room has always been my favourite room here," he added whispering and stood up, opening his arms for his daughter. "And now let's get you back to bed, the sun is almost rising!" Without any complain, Elizabeth let her dad lift her up. He carried her back into her room and set her down on her small bed. The blanket made a rustling noise when Blaine tucked her in.

"Good night, Lizzie," he whispered and placed the fluffy dog and the even bigger teddy in the corner of her bed. Blaine noticed that Elizabeth's eyes weren't focused on him, but on the door. Already knowing that Kurt was standing in the doorframe, he closed his eyes and slowly breathed in before he turned around to look at him.

"Can I talk to you?" Kurt whispered without the expression of anger in his eyes. Blaine nodded and then turned back to his daughter.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie," he said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, dad," Elizabeth whispered and squeezed the teddy in her arms. "Don't forget to kiss daddy, too." Blaine caressed her cheek with a smile on his face before he turned around to switch the light off.

"Good night, Lizzie," Kurt whispered before Blaine left the room.

"Night, daddy," Lizzie replied softly and yawned when Blaine closed the door quietly.

After a while of just standing there in silence, Blaine followed Kurt into their bedroom where they both sat down on their bed. Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's gaze and was immediately relieved. It looked as if he wasn't angry anymore. _Thank God._

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine began and took Kurt's hand into his own, rubbing his thumb over the back. "I-"

"No, I'm sorry, babe, I should've known better and I totally understand that you're mad at me. If I were in your shoes, I probably would have burned all your bowties and hidden your hair gel somewhere you wouldn't find it!"

Blaine gasped, acting appalled, and then laughed. "I hope you know that I didn't mean what I said, I just had a rough day and-"

"I know, I heard everything you said to Lizzie." Kurt smirked and came closer to cup Blaine's cheek with his free hand. "I guess I just need a break, babe. I don't mean to imply that I miss the times it didn't really matter when I came home, I just want us not to forget that we're also a couple that has to spend some night's outside to not go crazy."

"Did you also hear what Lizzie suggested?"

"Involving your brother? Of course, let's call him tomorrow."

"You mean _today_!" Blaine corrected him with a look at the clock.

"Oh nooo," Kurt moaned and let his head fall on the soft spot between Blaine's neck and his shoulder. There was nothing for Blaine but to laugh at the despair of his husband.

"Relax, babe, it's already Friday and you can have a good night's rest tonight!" Blaine comforted him and put both his hands behind Kurt's head and placed his face right in front of Kurt's. "But only if you want to!" He leaned forward to capture the soft lips of his husband with his own. As soon as he felt Kurt return the kiss, he started to laugh.

"Funny," he whispered and opened his eyes when he let go of Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked and cocked his head.

"I should've already done what Lizzie said. A kiss makes everything okay again," he explained.

"How right she always is!" Kurt kissed him again and Blaine could feel him smile against his lips. They both had forgotten about their fight earlier and just then they realized how tired they were. Suddenly Blaine sat up and made an attempt to leave the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked confused and frowned.

"You said I should sleep on the couch, that's where I'm headed to!" Blaine shrugged and nearly fell off the bed when Kurt jumped up to grab him by his wrists to drag him back to bed.

"You wish!"


End file.
